8059 Koiji
by Riki - sama
Summary: 8059 koiji  doujinshi  : Gokudera aime Yamamoto mais a peur de le lui avouer. Seulement, un jour, alors qu'il dormait chez Takeshi, il a fait une gaffe, qui a remis en cause leur   amitié  . YamaxGoku. RE-ECRIT!


_**8059 Koiji**_

_**Résumé : **__Gokudera aime Yamamoto mais a peur de le lui avouer. Seulement, un jour, alors qu'il dormait chez Takeshi, il a fait une gaffe, qui a remis en cause leur « amitié »._

_**Perso : **__Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna._

_**Couple : **__Gokudera & Yamamoto_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Pour mes 1AN d'écriture j'ai décidé de TOUT refaire, alors je vous laisse redécouvrir Koiji sous sa nouvelle apparence ! (PS : c'est un doujinshi à l'origine, que vous pouvez trouver en anglais sur youtube)  
_

_**Note 2**__: E__n__ italique __entre les tirés __c'est les __**pens**__**ées de Gokudera **__et en écriture normale bah c'est la narration._

_**Note3 :**__Je remercie aussi __**Yuma13220**__ pour m'avoir aidé avec les dialogues à traduire…je me suis rendu compte que je ne comprenais pas un gramme de la conversation sur le toit_...

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

_**OoOoO**_

_-J'ai admiré une personne pendant longtemps… -_

« -dera »

Le jeune italien se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait…et c'était _lui…_ Yamamoto Takeshi !

« **Yamamoto**: Hé, attends un peu, je t'ai dis qu'on rentrait ensemble ! »

Gokudera se retourna et lui cracha, comme à son habitude, des choses désagréables…

« **Gokudera**: Pourquoi je voudrais aller quelque part avec toi, stupide base-baller ? !

**Yamamoto**: Mais Tsuna est rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui ! »

_- …Cette personne est un garçon…et moi aussi j'en suis un… -_

« **Yamamoto **: Gokudera, je vais pas au club aujourd'hui…

**Gokudera**: Ça ne veut pas dire que je devrais rentrer avec toi !

**Yamamoto **: Allez! Nos maisons sont proches maintenant. Pourquoi ne pas le faire de temps en temps ? »

_-__Je pense que si je lui avoue mes sentiments il aura des ennuis…en plus de ça… je ne vais pas lui parler de ma vie, de ma __**véritable**__ vie…__-_

« **Yamamoto **: Hé, tu veux qu'on aille quelque part avant de rentrer à la maison ? »

_- Je l'aime… Mais, pour toujours...ce ne sera, qu'un amour à sens unique… -_

« **Gokudera**: Je sais pas…

**Yamamoto : **Alleeeez ! S'il te plaiiiit !*yeux de chien battu*

**Gokudera : **Oui bon, ça va j'ai compris ! *rougit* j'ai rien de particulier à faire après tout…

**Yamamoto : ***smile de baka* Yosha ! »

…

Après ça, par miracle, le beau base-baller brun convaincu l'argenté de rester dormir chez lui….on ne sait comment.

Gokudera rageait dans son futon….mais que ce qu'il fichait ici ? Et surtout avec _lui_ ? ! Il s'était laissé embobiné par les charmes stupide de l'épéiste !

« **Yamamoto **: C'était amusant, nee Gokudera ?

**Gokudera**: NON ÇA NE L'ETAIT PAS ! Et je n'ai jamais dis que je passerai la nuit ici !

**Yamamoto **: Mais le film était vraiment trop long, c'est dangereux de se promener dehors à cette heure là… Je vais éteindre la lumière.

**Gokudera**: BIEN.

**Yamamoto **: Bonne nuit alors. Dis-moi si t'as froid, je te donnerai des couvertures. *smile* »

_-Gokudera se retournait dans son futon - (Je me demande si je peux dormir...)-_

« **Yamamoto **:...Gokudera….. Gokudera, je t'aime….

**Gokudera**: Quoi...! ? »

Avait-il bien entendu ? Non c'était pas possible… pas aussi soudainement, nee ?

« **Yamamoto **: Je suis heureux qu'on soit tous amis : toi, moi et Tsuna. Quand je suis avec toi tout devient drôle et intéressant, enfin avec Tsuna aussi…je suis content qu'on puisse être tous amis… »

-_ je comprends__…-_

« ** Yamamoto **: Si c'était possible je voudrai qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours…jouer à la mafia…tous ensemble *baille* »

_-__ B__aka, nous n'avons jamais été__ amis… Pas une seule seconde… Au début, je n'ai même pas remarqué que c'était l'amour… mais quand je l'ai su, j'étais réduit à néant...C'est pas normal__ de ressentir « ça »__… _

_Ses mots…son attitude…Je ne pouvais accepter le fait que je l'aimais sans protester… Mais au finale…j'ai remarqué que je connaissais tout de lui… et j'ai pu « l'accepter »… Mais il est un garçon et moi aussi. Et comme un garçon normal, il est destiné à être avec une fille... Peu importe à quel point je l'aime ou le temps que je passe avec lui. Je serai son "ami". Je suis celui que cela se trompe. Même si je le sais... Je veux encore être...spécial pour quelqu'un…spécial pour lui… _

_Dans un dernier espoir je me dois de tout te dire…je tends ma main vers toi, sans réussir te toucher bien sur… -_

« **Gokudera**:... Yamamoto je … je t'ai toujours aimé... »

_- __Tu ne le sauras probablement jamais_.-

« **Gokudera **: …_Je t'aime_… »

-_Et même si notr__e vie continue... Je sais que nous ne pourrions jamais être plus que des "amis"__. Si idiot... je devrais juste…m'en__dormir maintenant__, je ne veux plus me faire de mal avec ça... _-

Ce que le Gokudera ne savait pas c'est que, au moment où il avait déclaré sa flamme, Yamamomto ne dormait pas…

…

De retour à l'école :

« **Tsuna** : Gokudera-kun tu vas t'acheter un truc à manger au magasin, c'est ça ?

**Gokudera**: Ah oui ! Vous voulez quelque chose Juudaime ? ? !

**Tsuna** : je sais pas…peut être un truc à la fraise…hmm, choix difficile. »

Mine de rien Gokudera observait Yamamoto du coin de l'œil et se décida à « l'inviter » à manger… à sa façon bien sur.

« **Gokudera **: *criant pas la fenêtre* HÉ FAN DE BASE-BALL! Tu vas au magasin après, naan ? !

**Yamamoto **: eh...

**Gokudera **: T'es toujours assoupis ? Juudaimé te le demande. Alors arrête de faire le paresseux...

**Yamamoto **: Gomen, Tsuna! Je sais pas si j'ai mon portefeuille *gêné par Hayato mais*… Ah bah si!

**Tsuna** : Tu l'as trouvé ? Ahh, Yokatta !

**Yamamot****o **: Fallait pas s'inquiéter, j'ai seulement changé de poche…*baka smile mais évite le regard de Goku*

**Tsuna**: On y va Gokudera-kun.

**Gokudera **: H-Hai. »

-_ Que ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi__ ses yeux m'évitent comme ça ? _-

Ils montent tous sur le toit et commencent une discussion…qui fait vraiment chier à Gokudera.

« **Tsuna** :... hou la, vraiment ?

**Yamamoto **: Il y a un génie de base-ball dans un collège et le coach reçoit des recrutements des lycées à l'extérieur de notre préfecture !

**Tsuna**: Mais si tu es le lanceur, peut-être qu'il ne pourra pas frapper ta balle, tu ne pense pas ?

**Yamamoto **: Je ne prévoie pas de le laisser faire. »

Depuis le début de la journée Yamamoto n'avait cessé de porter son regard sur Hayato…c'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprends que l'un de vos amis est amoureux de vous. Malheureusement il s'est fait grillé par l'argenté.

-_ Quel thème ennuyeux. Je voudrai que le Juudaimé...mais que ce qu'il regarde,__ lui ? ! _-

« **Gokudera **: Hé! Que ce que tu regarde ?

**Yamamoto **: *détourne le regard* Alors... ce batteur a un point faible, tu sais?

**Tsuna **: ouais.

**Yamamoto **: Je ne suis pas vraiment bon pour les lancés bas, donc ça ne marche pas si bien. »

Ne supportant pas de se faire snober (surtout pour une histoire de base-ball), Gokudera se leva brusquement et empoigna le col de Yamamoto.

« **Gokudera **:... HÉ! BÂTARD! Qu'est-ce que t'as à m'ignorer comme ça ?

**Tsuna** : EH ? A-attend Gokudera-kun ? !

**Gokudera **: Arrête de Faire l'imbécile! »

Yamamoto, ne supportant pas d'avantage, le balança à terre… Gokudera retomba lourdement sur le sol, se blessant à la main.

« **Yamamoto **: Qu'est-ce que t'as, TOI ? ! Si toi, t'as quelque chose à dire, dis-le !

**Tsuna** : Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Quoi que ce soit, calmez vous s'il vous plaît!... Gokudera-kun ! ! !

**Gokudera **:... Que…

**Tsuna** : Yamamoto... qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

**Yamamoto **: tsss... Désolé... J'ai oublié que je devais allez voir quelqu'un aujourd'hui…

**Tsuna** : Yamamoto ? ! ! !

**Yamamoto **: Gomen ! »

Sans un mot de plus il partit…laissant ses deux amis là…

« **Tsuna** : *essayant de le retenir, en vain* Mais, Yamamoto! Yama...!... ha…Tu te sens bien Gokudera-kun ? Ta main saigne... tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

**Gokudera **: Non! J'ai pas mal ! Je l'ai bougé au mauvais moment quand j'y suis tombé, c'est tout *faux sourire*

**Tsuna **: Gokudera-kun... quelque chose s'est passée entre toi et Yamamoto... ?

**Gokudera **: non, rien en particulier...

**Tsuna** : Mais... Yamamoto ne ferait pas ce genre de choses sans raison valable, même si c'était pas fait exprès, tu sais.

**Gokudera **: Pas besoin de vous inquiéter, Juudaimé. Je le lui demanderai ça plus tard. Et je Le torturerai en même temps. *encore avec un faux sourire*

**Tsuna** : ouf , c'est bien toi... mais je me demande que lui est arrivé... »

L'argenté ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son « ami »…

-_... Mais, CE s__ouvenir... S__i... Il m'a entendu quand je...oh non ! _–

…

Quelques jours plus tard, Gokudera s'efforçait de reprendre contact avec Yamamoto mais celui-ci le snobait toujours…Aujourd'hui encore, l'argenté voulu encore lui parler mais en vain.

« **Gokudera **: Hé Yamamoto...

**Yamamoto **: *le snobe* oh! Vous voulez faire une partie de basket-ball?

- ouais!

**G****okudera **:... »

Tsuna arriva près de lui.

« **Tsuna** : Il ne t'a pas parlé? Ça fait déjà 3 jours... C'est évident qu'il t'évite. Je ne crois pas que j'aie le droit de me mêler de vos problèmes, mais... tu peux au moins me dire pourquoi vous vous faites du mal comme ça ?

**Gokudera **: non...! Tout va bien, y a pas à s'inquiéter! Il y a... quelque chose qui pourrait en être la cause… Donc je le résoudrai moi-même. Quoi que, je suis sûr que c'est ma faute… »

-_ T__out ça parce-que je lui ai dit que... C'est __pour ça qu'il…Bravo Gokudera, t'es vraiment qu'un idiot…déclarer ses senti__ments comme ça…mais quel Baka ! _-

« **Tsuna** : Gokudera-kun...

**Gokudera **: Juudaimé...Gomennasai ! De vous avoir inquiété comme ça.

**Tsuna** : Non! Non! C'est pas grave.

**Gokudera **:…Je suis désolé. Je vais essayer de régler les choses au plus vite !

…

Plus tard dans un des couloirs de l'école…

« **Gokudera **: Yamamoto! Yamamoto attend! Je dois te parler.

**Yamamoto **: C'est que… Je dois aller au club ...

**Gokudera : **Ça ne sera pas long.

**Yamamoto **: Mais...

**Gokudera **: Yamamoto! Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire et ne t'enfuis pas.

**Yamamoto **:... Que ce que tu veux me dire ?... Je suis sérieux sur le fait que je dois y aller.

**Gokudera **:... Tu... l'autre jour…Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit, N'est-ce pas ? Cette nuit que j'ai passé chez toi.

**Yamamoto **:... ouais...

**Gokudera **: Ça ne signifie rien...

**Yamamoto **: DÉSOLÉ!

**Gokudera **: J'étais mal endormi avant ça. Mais je me suis réveillé subitement, tu sais?

**Yamamoto**: Um... er... ano... je comprends... Désolé... »

-_ Je le savais…même si j'avais une petite once d'e__spoir…tout est fini maintenant… _-

« **Gokudera **: Je comprends. »

-_J'é__tais celui qui était incorrect. _-

« **Gokudera **: Mais tu prends tout ça trop au sérieux. »

-_ Je le savais... -_

« **Yamamoto **:Eh ?

**Gokudera **: Tu n'avais pas dit que tu m'aimais toi aussi ? Comme un ami, comme le 10ème. »

_- __à l'origine, j__e n'avais pas l'intention __de le dire de toute façon…__ je voulais pas q__u'il sache…_-

« **Gokudera **: Je pense... comme toi aussi. On s'amuse bien avec le 10ème du nom. »

-_Je l'aime, je l'aime…Peu importe à quel point je l'aime__…__ je ne peux__ rien faire avec ça…pathétique…_-

« **Gokudera **: Je ne m'ennuie pas avec vous et j'adore quand on « joue » à la mafia…

- _C'est toujours mieux que rien, au moins je peux être avec lui…quelques instants… _-

« **Gokudera **: Je ne te céderai pas la place du bras droit de Juudaimé !

**Yamamoto **:... Ah... Ouais ça. Nous sommes des amis, n'est ce pas ? Ha ha ha!

**Gokudera **:…Ouais! *avec un faux sourire*

**Yamamoto **:...c'est...bien...

**Gokudera **: Peu importe, à cause de ta stupide attitude, tu as inquiété le Juudaime.

**Yamamoto **: eh!... Tsuna! T'es sérieux... ? Chuis nul.

**Gokudera **: N'inquiète pas le 10ème pour des choses inutiles. Dépêche-toi et excuse-toi auprès de lui !

**Yamamoto **: J'ai compris! J'ai compris! Je suis vraiment désolé! *baka smile*

**Gokudera **: Si tu le comprends, alors c'est parfait! Je parlerai au 10ème aussi.

**Yamamoto **: Je dois vraiment aller, maintenant. Bien, à demain.

**Gokudera **: Ouais. Dépêche-toi! »

-_... Maintenant…tout va bien. C'est ce que j'étais censé faire…_

_« Juste des amis »…__Une relation spéciale appelée__: l'__amitié…Oui...Dorénavant, tout sera comme avant. Nous lutterons contre de nouveaux ennemis…Rirons ensemble... Et comme en ce moment, parlerons des choses stupides. Si quelque chose arrive, nous nous aiderons et nous__ nous__ soutiendrons l'un l'autre. Même si... Je __veux juste être touché par lui un peu différemment... Ou l'entendre prononcer mon nom pas comme ceux des autres... Me regarder __différemment ...Différemment…. Même l__e fait de penser à ces__ choses n'est juste pas normal…_-

…

Un autre jour de la semaine, les trois « amis » s'étaient rejoints chez Yamamoto pour faire leurs devoirs.

Mais Tsuna reçoit un appel de sa mère le prévenant d'encore une connerie de Baka-Lambo !

**Tsuna** : Vraiment ? ! Ok…J'arrive ! Yamamoto Désolé. Je ne pourrai pas manger ici ce soir. Apparemment Lambo a cassé notre porte d'entrée.

**Gokudera **: Nani ? !

**Tsuna** : Je dois y aller, à plus les gars !

**Gokudera **: Je vous accompagne Juudaimé.

**Tsuna** : Il y a pas besoin, et puis Bianchi sera là aussi. Le papa de Yamamoto a préparé le dîner, n'est ce pas ? En plus vos devoirs ne sont pas faits. Restez ici se sera mieux. Désolé. Je dirai à ton père que je ne vais pas manger ici, Yamamoto.

**Gokudera **: Je VAIS LE TUER LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE LE VOIS!... Cette vache stupide!

**Yamamoto **: Il a l'air de s'embêter beaucoup avec tout les gosses qu'il a. Gokudera, Nous pouvons manger 3 portions ce soir. *smile*

**Gokudera **:...Je m'en doute.

**Yamamoto **: Tu pourras rester aussi ce soir. On ne peut pas bouger avec un estomac plein. Ne?

**Gokudera **: C'est bon, je peux!

…

Le soir…

**Yamamoto **: C'est quoi cette réponse? Ha ha ha!... je peux éteindre la lumière?

**Gokudera **: Ouais!

**Yamamoto **: Je dois aller au club demain matin aussi, donc je vais m'en aller avant toi… N'oublie pas de manger avant de partir.

**Gokudera **: Ouais!... J'envoie des texto au Juudaimé me fait pas chier *dit il exaspéré mais pas méchant*

**Yamamoto **: Oyasumi...*se couche et Hayato fait pareil* »

-_Nous revenons à la normal. C'est une bonne chose, n'est ce pas ? C'__est mieux sans aucun doute qu'être rejeté comme il __me __l'a fait… Je ne veux pas le revivre, heureusement que je ne lui ai pas dis la vérité... Il n'y a plus qu'une dernière chose à faire pour moi ... C'est de renoncer à lui..._-

« **Yamamoto **: Gokudera... Gokudera tu ne dors pas, n'est-ce pas ?... Gokudera tu peux venir... ici ? *vers lui* »

-_Huh! M__ais... que ce qu'il fait ? ? ! _-

« **Gokudera **:.. De quoi tu parles ? Tu fais des cauchemars? *dit-il d'un ton faussement sarcastique*

**Y****amamoto **: Non... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je pensais...En fait... Tu pense vraiment que nous sommes juste des amis ? …Je ne peux plus le penser, moi...juste des amis...J'ai essayé de m'y convaincre mais depuis ce que tu m'as dis et je ne peux plus. Ce soir là, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et ne fais pas semblant !

**Gokudera **: Que... ? ! Yamamoto!

**Yamamoto **: Jusque-là, en fait j'ai pensé que nous étions juste des amis…Quand je t'ai vu d'abord, j'avais juste envie d'être ami avec toi…Rien plus. Mais... Peut-être que ce n'était pas de l'amitié que j'attendais…Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, j'ai été vraiment surpris mais sans aucun doute heureux. Après ça j'ai commencé à devenir nerveux et à te remarquer…C'est là que…j'ai compris que _je te désirais_. C'était vraiment juste de l'amitié ? Je me suis rendu compte que ça l'était pas...

**Gokudera **: MAIS TU M'AS DIT QUE T'ÉTAIS DÉSOLÉ! QUE NOUS ETIONS QUE DES AMIS! »

-_ C'est un mensonge, ce q__u'il dit. Je ne le croirai pas. _-

« **Gokudera **: Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me dire ça tout à coup ? ! Ce n'est pas toi qui avais confondu ? ! Calme-toi et dis réellement ce que tu pense! »

-_ La__ cause était toujours un amour « illégal », entre hommes … Et j'ai essayé à plusieurs fois d'y renoncer !...Comment pe__ut il me dire ça comme ça ? Et surtout maintenant ? !... _-

**Gokudera **:...Et je...JE NE T'AI JAMAIS CONSIDÉRE COMME UN AMI ! »

-_ C'était un besoin pour moi d'être son « ami »__ en apprenant mon « pêché »... _-

« **Yamamoto **: *s'assoie sur son lit* J'ai dis que j'étais désolé du fait de l'entendre par hasard. …de toute façon c'est trop tard pour des choses comme "tu n'es pas mon ami" ou "je ne t'aime pas". Je ne serais pas capable de te croire. Après que... ce que tu m'avais dis. Je ne pourrai pas même si je l'avais voulu. Gokudera… Si tu pense que je suis plus qu'un ami pour toi, viens ici s'il te plaît. *tapotant son lit* Gokudera... nee… Gokudera... »

-_Il ne devrait pas utiliser une telle voix __…s'il continu je… _-

Gokudera se lève et se met debout devant Yamamoto.

« **Yamamoto **: Gokudera… »

Yamamoto ne pouvait plus se retenir, il agrippa la main de Gokudera et le tira sur lui. L'argenté se retrouva à califourchon sur le brun …

-_Même si c'est une erreur...Même si tu es entrain de co__nfondre tes sentiments… Je t'ai toujours voulu __rien que __pour moi... Chaque fois, je me suis dis que c'était « impossible ». …Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu__e je renonce à toi à présent..._-

Yamamoto, trop excité de ces « retrouvailles » s'attaqua au cou de l'italien lui arrachant des gémissements….il le poussa délicatement sur le lit et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui.

« **Yamamoto **: Gokudera...je…

**Gokudera **: hey…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

**Yamamoto **: Tu veux… enfin, qu'on le fasse ?

**Gokudera :** Hein ?

**Yamamoto **: Si y a quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, je ne le ferai pas.

**Gokudera **: Ne dis pas ça…

**Yamamoto **: Je veux te prouver mon amour … je n'avais jamais pensé à ça, jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Et toi, Gokudera ? »

-_…Tes mains... Tes doigts... __Ils me touchaient avec douceur __… Même si je me suis dis que ça n'arriverait jamais... Je l'avais envisagé…et désiré... Qu'un jour, ces mains me tireraient finalement plus près de toi... C'est si féminin et rempli d'avarice…Mais même si c'est une erreur... J'aurai quand __même été heureux une f__ois... Alors, oui je le veux…_-

« **Yamamoto**: Gokudera... Tu en es sûr? Nous ne serons pas capables de retourner en arrière après ça...

**Gokudera **: Qu'est ce que tu raconte? Où ne pourrions-nous plus retourner ? Il n'y a jamais eu quoi que se soit entre nous, nous n'avons pas été des amis, alors on peut y aller ! »

- _J'attendais__ ce moment depuis si__ longtemps…à présent,_ _je suis prêt…_-

Le brun embrassa passionnément l'argenté et ne tarda pas à le déshabiller, lui ôtant son pull et l'embrassant encore et encore… cette atmosphère était accompagné par des gémissements de plus en plus fréquents de Gokudera. Le torse de l'italien n'échappa non plus, à la douce torture de Yamamoto…Gokudera, ne voulant pas passer pour un inactif, déshabilla à son tour son brun …quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tout les deux, complètement nu ( on se demande pourquoi ^^). N'attendant plus longtemps et surtout, ne pouvant pas résister au charme de Hayato, Takeshi entra en lui…sans douceur malheureusement…

« **Yamamoto **: Gokudera...

**Gokudera **: ha... hein! non! C'est fait mal...! *commence à pleurer* »

Yamamoto, s'en voulant un peu le prit dans ses bras et murmura.

« **Yamamoto **: Je suis désolé….j'ai pas été très doux avec toi mais…tu me donne vraiment envie…je ne peux plus me passer de toi. »

Il commença à bouger, lentement puis, plus férocement s'enfonçant en plus encore et encore !

« **Yamamoto **: Goku... dera ah!... Gokudera ! »

S'agrippant à son dos, Gokudera lui sortit :

« **Gokudera **: Tu n'es pas mon ami…

**Yamamoto **: …Je t'aime aussi »

-_ Ses mots et ses mains m'avaient brulé de bonheur… J'avais cru __que toute cett__e douleur était une punition..._-

« **Gokudera **: Yamamoto... »

-_ … Pour t'avoir entrainé dans mes erreurs … _-

…

Le lendemain matin, Gokudera dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Yamamoto, tous les deux bien crevé à cause de ce qu'ils ont fait hier (parce que ça c'est du sport ! XD).

« **Yamamoto **: Gokudera...

**Gokudera **: Hmm…*ouvre les yeux*

**Yamamoto **: Bonjour.

**Gokudera **: Quoi... Yamamoto ? !

**Yamamoto **: Bah qui d'autre ? Ha ha ha…On a encore un peu de temps, reste couché.

**Gokudera **: Je... Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu es là?

**Yamamoto **: Hein ? *tête de baka*

**Gokudera **: Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton entrainement du matin?

**Yamamoto **: Séché. Tu as cru que j'allais te laisser seul ici?

**Gokudera **: Bah…

**Yamamoto **: Papa va d'habitude au marché très longtemps…. Et tu n'es pas pressé d'aller à l'école tu préfère rester avec moi, Nee?

**Gokudera **: Pourquoi tu dis de telles choses stupides ?*rougis*

**Yamamoto **: Je veux réparer mes erreurs. À partir du moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Le temps qu'on passé comme des amis. *le touche *

**Gokudera **: Ho ! Arrête ça! Wouah ! Ne touche pas à ça ! C'est à moi ! (je vous laisse deviner de quoi il parle ^^)

**Yamamoto **: Tu veux qu'on « le » fasse encore ? »

-_Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?__Était ce__ mes__ pensées et mon avarice__ ? C'est ce que je pensais au début__... J'ai cru que j'étais maudis, que je devais souffrir pour avoir imaginé de telles choses comme, ce que l'on a fait hier mais…mais j'avais tord…_-

« **Yamamoto **: Pour rattraper tout le temps que nous avons perdu… »

-_ Ce __n'étaient pas des erreurs._-

« **Gokudera **: Tout le temps d'une année entière ?

**Yamamoto**: Ouais! »

-_ C'est juste…._-

« **Gokudera **:...baka…

**Yamamoto **: Pour rattraper TOUT le retard, nous devons impérativement le faire tout les jours *sourire de pervers* »

-_Je suis celui__ qui s'est rendu compte qu'il était vraiment stupide, pour penser nous pourrions être des amis…_-

_**OoNyappi-END!oO**_


End file.
